


Trapped in the Hayloft!

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, The Pirate Show
Genre: Angry Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies, F/M, Hayloft sex, Pirate Captains, Pirates, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, drunk, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power Punch Primavera and Captain Alberto Roughnight are trapped in a hayloft, a bit drunk, and very horny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Hayloft!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Princess Buttercup :) <3<3
> 
> This is a preview of a longer fanfiction about Sherlock Holmes, and these pirates he's chasing!!!
> 
> Comment below!

Alberto Roughnight, held Power Punch Primavera down with all his strength. Despite her small size she was incredibly strong, and fought with the force of a lioness!  
"Shh!" Alberto hissed. "They'll hear us!"  
"Get off of me!" Power Punch Primavera shot back kicking with all her might. "I'll scream as loud as I possibly can and then we'll be caught for sure!"  
Alberto sighed in resignation. If he got off of her, he would be spotted by the solders who had been sent to catch them, but if he stayed where he was, Primavera would give them both away just to make him move. She wouldn't do that  normally, but she'd a had a little too much to drink, for that matter so had he! Alberto knew couldn't cover her mouth, as he was holding onto her wrists as tight as he could.  
Well he could… no, she would only scream louder! Well only until the solders left the barn, then he could smother her in the hay or something.  
Primavera twisted right and left, trying to wriggle out of Alberto Roughnight's grasp. This was any normal young lady's dream! Captain Alberto Roughnight was one of those infamous pirates who is in the dreams and fantasies of those who loved and longed for adventure. She hated him! But he was so cute! Damn she'd had way too much to drink at The Rusty Anchor!  
"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. M…" She'd been about to scream the last word, ready to be captured by the Queen's solders. She'd escaped before, and could do it again!  
But Alberto Roughnight kissed her.  
His lips were soft and warm! They sent shivers down her back, and rendered her muscles useless. She lay there limp, and defeated. It was strange, her head felt light, her body didn't feel like it belonged to her anymore, it was moving without being told! He let go of her wrists and she buried her hands in his hair! Her mind and being were completely separated from one another. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but her body refused, and blatantly egged Alberto on!  
His fingers untied the ribbons of her corset letting it fall away while she fiddled with his belt, hands trebling. He broke away, letting her breath, and busied himself kissing her neck, and roughly getting her out of the many layers of clothing.  
Primavera grabbed the front of his shirt, and ripped it, not bothering about the buttons! Who needed buttons? They only got in the way! She ran her small hands down his toned chest inching toward the waistband of his trousers. Roughnight hitched her legs up around his waist, hands everywhere at once.  
Primavera moaned quietly as she felt his hands groping her thighs, pulling at her stockings.  
It was all too much, she needed him right then, and there. He too was aching for her.  
Primavera gasped as he thrust in. It felt so good, tears came to her eyes, and she held onto him as if her were a life raft! Again and again, he pounded her, leaving her breathless on the hay. Her fingernails scratched painfully down his back leaving bloody red marks in his skin.  
  
Down below the solders had left, but someone else sat in one of the stalls, legs crossed, hat down, smoking his pipe quietly. Sherlock Holmes decided to let the pirates finish their… bout of sex before busting them. He shook his head as deep moans reached his ears. These pirates were the strangest couple he'd ever heard of! One moment they hated eachother, the next they were banging in a hayloft!


End file.
